Forum:Alzanino - I quit!
Na waszym boisku się nie da grać, wszystkiego i zawsze się czepiacie, ale może zablokowałem coś w mojej edycji dla "bezpieczeństwa"? Dużo zrobiłem już dla tej Wiki, ale czas się wybrać na emeryturę. Crasher i GothicWarrior sobie poradzą i innych userów podszkolą, i będzie dobrze. Mi wystarczy, że nauczyłem Crashera edytowania (tylko lekka pomoc) i GW robienia screenów. Kto jest za tym, bym odszedł z tej Wiki na zawsze? # - Patrz wyżej. 20:16, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) - geez, jeśli odebrałeś mój temat jako zachętę czy rozkaz do odchodzenia, to źle go odebrałeś. Jesteś bardzo dobrym edytorem, podejrzewam, że bez ciebie Wiki nie wyglądałaby tak jak wygląda. Jesteś mistrzem gramatyki, ortografii, interpunkcji. Zobacz ile moich edycji poprawiasz. Chodzi tylko o przestrzeganie zasad... A może weź wolne na tydzień-dwa tygodnie, może zbyt przywiązałeś się do Wiki.—[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 06:16, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) - Jeśli już to zasługujesz na odpoczynek, nie banicję. Jeśli być odszedł to mnie by też już nic tu nie trzymało. Poza tym sam mi mówiłeś kiedyś, dlaczego nigdy nie opuścisz tej wiki. Przypomnij to sobie. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 15:40, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Neutral?! Cóż po wieloma względami bywasz wkurzający i na pewno nadużywasz swoich praw. Jesteś dobrym edytorem i jeśli już koniecznie jakoś no nie wiem jakby to ująć...zrzeknij się tytułu biurokraty. Z pewnością bd miał mniej problemów, a admina by Ci pewnie nikt nie zabrał. Więc jak mówię, niech zostanie tak jak jest, albo zrzeknij się biurokraty, nic więcej. Jesteś dobrym edytorem i nie ma problemu byś odszedł.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 15:55, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Każdy szef ma pewne wady, ważne jest to, żeby ktoś potrafi go utemperować i to jestem ja, bez obrazy Ponuraaak, ale nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie, jako jedynego biurokraty na tej wiki. Zrobiłeś wiele dla tej wiki i nie zasługujesz na degradację. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 16:40, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Tylko, że gdy ktoś próbuje go "utemperować", on od razu zaczyna, że... na przykładzie polecanego cytatu. On twierdzi, że nie złamał regulaminu, on nie zgadzał się na te zasady i w ogóle to wszystko moja wina. Nie wyobrażasz, ale biurokrata prawie niczym nie różni się od admina, jest z nim na równi. Może tylko zmieniać uprawnienia, swego czasu byłem jedynym biurokratą (potem musiałem odejść i dałem go Alzanino...) i wikia się rozwijała, userzy edytowali. Po prostu przyzwyczaiłeś się, że biurokrata to Alzanino, Alzanino to biurokrata. Ale to nie o biurokratach miała być to mowa. I jak ci Alzanino tu nie pasuje, to przecież siłą nie będę cię zatrzymywał bądź wyganiał. To twoja decyzja, jesteś już chyba dorosły. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] (dyskusja) 16:50, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Tylko że ja nie próbuje go "utemperować", obrażając go lub strzelając jakimiś aluzjami, nie wiem czym dokładnie, bo aż nie chce mi się czytać waszych kłótni, ale skoro nie widzicie rezultatów to robicie to źle. Owszem administrator niezbyt różni się od biurokraty, ale jednak posiada pewną większą władzę, dzięki której niektóre rzeczy mogą pójść wyłącznie po jego myśli, do tego jeśli chodzi o władze to nigdy nie byłem zwolennikiem, aby jedna osoba czymś rządziła, np. wikią, ponieważ jest potrzebna druga osoba, aby miała własne zdanie. Dzięki temu obie strony idą na kompromis, a wcześniejszy pomysł staje się dla wszystkich dobrym rozwiązaniem. Owszem jestem przyzwyczajony do władzy Alzanino i chyba mam do tego prawo i to chyba jeden z argumentów, który popiera to, aby jego ranga nie zniżyła się. ::Alzanino jest już dorosły, ale bądźmy realistami. Każdy kiedyś błądzi i sztuką jest to, aby mieć przy sobie odpowiednie osoby, które pomogą mu podjąć właściwą decyzję. Mówiąc "to twoja decyzja, jesteś już chyba dorosły" sprawia, że obarczasz kogoś wielką odpowiedzialnością, której może nie podołać, będąc w obecnym stanie. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 17:21, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :::W większości się z tobą nie zgodzę. Nie obrażam go, tylko zwracam uwagę, a to on zachowuje się w sposób obrażający mnie. To po pierwsze. Administrator i biurokrata to '''dwie równorzędne stanowiska'. Nie ma tak, że głos biurokraty jest ważniejszy, czy coś w tym stylu, jest tak samo ważny jak reszty edytorów. To po drugie. Zgadzam się, że lepiej jak dwie osoby rządzą. Trzy to za dużo. Widać było jak mnie nie było kilka miesięcy, że Alzanino zbyt sobie pozwalał na Wiki, jak przyszedłem to trochę się.. "opanował". To po trzecie. Tak, masz prawo, bo jak przyszedłeś to był Alzanino, tylko Alzanino, masz prawo. To po czwarte. Bez przesady, jeśli ma już te 17-18 lat, niech sam sobie wybiera gdzie chce być, a gdzie nie, bo mam wrażenie, że teraz zachowuje się jak dziecko, które powie, że nie pojedzie do babci, a mamusia go błaga. Ja, mając 14 lat, wydaje mi się, że jestem bardziej dojrzalszy od niego. Umiem pójść na kompromis, szanuje zdanie innych i sam dobieram sobie towarzystwo. To po... piąte (?). —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 17:37, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Przepraszam, że się wtrące, ale powiem coś: O dorosłości nie świadczy wiek, tylko zachowanie i kultura.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:04, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nie przepraszaj. W końcu to dyskusja, więc każdy może się wypowiedzieć, dodać coś swojego. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 18:07, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::To, że potrafisz pójść na kompromis nie świadczy o dojrzałości. Dojście do pewnego porozumienia to tylko jedna z dobrych cech człowieka. Dojrzałość to coś głębszego i bardziej złożonego. Oznaką dojrzałości jest poleganie na innych i ufanie im, czyli to o czym mówiłem. Stwierdzanie, że poleganie na kimś jest dziecinne sprawia, że sam jesteś niedojrzały. :::::Może i trochę sobie za dużo pozwalał, ale po pierwsze to gdyby nie on, to wikia by nie istniała, bo po twoim odejściu byli tylko ci, którzy przeszkadzali, a po drugie to z kim miał konsultować swoje pomysły? Generalnie ciebie już nie było, więc tak czy siak miał prawo sobie pozwalać na tyle i tyle. Czekaj, czekaj, co masz na myśli mówiąc "dobieram sobie towarzystwo", zasugerowałeś coś, czy po prostu chciałeś pokazać jeden z przykładów twojej "dojrzałości"?[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 18:32, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ajć, chyba powoli robi się mała kłótnia. Nie będę tu dyskutował o dojrzałości, bo temat nie o tym, jeśli chcesz o tym podyskutować, załóż nowy temat. Co do tych pomysłów. Nie chodzi mi o te pomysły po moim odejściu, ale chodzi o to co było jak już przyszedłem. Z początku bardzo się bulwersował, że ktoś był przeciwny jego zdaniu (przykład, mniej więcej takie zdanie: ''lepiej było jak sam zmieniałem zdjęcia główne postaci). Nie chce mi się grzebać pamięcią do wakacji, ale chodzi o tamten okres. Z tym towarzystwem - jeśli nie czuję się gdzieś dobrze, widzę, że ludzie mnie tam nie chcą, nie chcę przebywać tam to po prostu idę. Nie, nie, to nie ma żadnej aluzji do Alzanino (zwłaszcza odchodzenie), ale o jego wypowiedź Na waszym boisku się nie da grać, wszystkiego i zawsze się czepiacie. Sądzę, że zakładając ten temat chciał pokazać MI, że wszyscy skoczą i powiedzą żeby nie odchodził lub chciał zobaczyć czy ludzie jeszcze go tu chcą. Gdyby naprawdę chciał odejść, zostawiłby wiadomość i się pożegnał. W sumie nie wiem już o czym piszę i ile piszę, ale taką fazę mam po napisaniu pracy na polski. ;d —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 18:41, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Może tego mu było trzeba? Jakiejś motywacji? Świadomości, że on w ogóle jest potrzebny na tej wiki? Też zamierzałem odejść, ale Alzanino jakoś mnie zmotywował. Teraz ja zamierzam zrobić to samo. A jego wcześniejsze wypowiedzi nie mają znaczenia. Teraz już tak nie mówi prawda? Tak samo jak Gothic, też był wcześniej może trochę bardziej kontrowersyjny, ale obiecał poprawę, którą codziennie dostrzegam. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 18:48, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oczywiście, że widać poprawę (czuję się jak lekarz będący w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, serio). Ale mimo tego Alzanino wciąż się bulwersuje, próbuje być tyranem (ale go z całych moich palców powstrzymuje), za co mnie znielubił(?), co jest dla mnie smutne. Nie wiem jak było z Gothicem, ale mogę się domyślać, że Alzanino+Gothic to same awantury. Potrzebował tego? Może... Zresztą, co my tak gadamy, może on sam napisze co o tym wszystkim myśli gdy my już się nagadaliśmy? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 18:56, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ta, poczekajmy na niego. Taki charakter nic nie poradzimy, już sama poprawa to kolosalny postęp.[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 19:00, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Mówicie o Alzanino, czy o mnie?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:04, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::W sumie? To chyba o obydwu, ale to o was źle nie świadczy. Silny charakter to dobra cecha, asertywność to złoto w tych czasach. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 19:05, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Tak, Gothic, obgadujemy Cię ;p. Ale się fajna długa dyskusja zrobiła. I to właśnie uświadamia mi kolejną rzecz: z Alzanino nie da się dyskutować. Osoba A podaje swoje argumenty, Alzanino komentuje to wypowiedziami typu ''Ta, jasne.... Z tobą, Crasher, przyjemnie się dyskutuje. ;p —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 19:07, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, ale długie opowiadanie. Szczerze, to chciałem odejść z kilku powodów: #Na nic się już nie przydam. #To co miałem "pomóc/zrobić" zostało w pewnym stopniu zrobione. #Myślałem, że edytowanie polskiej Bleach Wiki to najgorszy błąd w życiu jaki zrobiłem oraz zmarnowanie jednego roku. #Trudno jest mi się przyzwyczaić to zasad i regulaminu, przez co gdzieniegdzie miałem przez to problemy. #Jako "mistrz", "mój uczeń" - Crasher96, stał się silnym userem i przewyższył swojego "mistrza". 19:14, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Teraz moje zdanie co do tej wypowiedzi: :# Co ty gadasz? Na nic się nie przydasz? A kto poprawia prawie każdy mój artykuł od błędów? :P :#Ee? :#To przecież wiadomo, że pyk, myk od razu się nikt nie przystosuje. Przeczytaj sobie od nowa politykę, i jeszcze raz i tak z 30 razy ;p :#Nie mam nic do Ciebie, Crasher, ale Alzanino... Co ty gadasz? Jesteś o wiele lepszym edytorem... :Hm, ja myślę, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, nie? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 19:18, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Bez dwóch zdań zgadzam się z Ponuraaakiem, Alzanino nie przewyższyłem cię. Poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie wiki bez twoich strasznie dokładnych edycji tego co napisaliśmy. Bez ciebie, twoich edycji i wszystkiego co tu robisz to nie to samo. Poza tym to na pewno nie zmarnowany rok. Pisanie artykułów na pewno przydaje ci się w szkole na wypracowaniach itd. Moja nauczycielka nie mogła poznać charakteru mojego pisma i wypowiedzi w tej klasie i była pewna, że ktoś to za mnie napisał. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 19:23, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :::A jak już koniecznie chcesz no nie wiem "ukarać się" pozbyj się biurokraty i zostań samym adminem, albo coś. Nie bd miał najwyższych funkcji i nikt na Cb nie bd tak strasznie naskakiwał.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 19:26, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Co do związku Wiki-szkoła. Już wcześniej, jak bywałem na takich forach, gdzie trzeba było dużo pisać (forumowe gry RPG), np. zgromadzenie Nightwood, nagle moje prace z polskiego stały się o wiele lepsze. Teraz będąc na Wiki też się uczę, że tu przecinek jest, tu nie ma. Dzięki temu naprawdę można się wiele nauczyć. Jedynym, ale wielkim minusem jest to, że strasznie pogorszył mi się charakter pisma. Czasami muszę całość przepisywać, bo nie mogą się doczytać ;p. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak''']] (dyskusja) 19:30, lis 14, 2011 (UTC)